


"Detective Work"

by BlueregardInkwood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Comedy, Detectives, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, M/M, Pansexual Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueregardInkwood/pseuds/BlueregardInkwood
Summary: "Hank raises an eyebrow, getting up from his desk. “Let’s do a bit of detective work of our own, Connor.” He says ushering the android towards the break room. The two proceed to hide behind a large pillar near the entrance of the break room. "Hank and Connor decide to spy on Detective Reed and Nines. Romantic hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 50





	"Detective Work"

Connor’s LED flashes with a contemplative yellow as he watches a chatting Detective Reed and RK900 model enter the break room. “What do you suppose they’re up to, Lieutenant?” He asks, turning towards his partner, Hank Anderson.  
“Honestly, I couldn't tell ‘ya. I always thought Reed despised androids, but they seemed to be getting along pretty well over there. Gavin even seemed… happy? Shit, I sound crazy just sayin’ that.”  
“I hope he doesn’t intend to harm RK900. His model is a prototype and it would be quite costly to replace.”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time Reed’s destroyed police equipment.”  
“Not to mention, if Gavin does intend to harm RK he’s equipped with advanced self defence protocol. He was designed to apprehend and incapacitate deviants. He could severely injure Detective Reed.”  
Hank raises an eyebrow, getting up from his desk. “Let’s do a bit of detective work of our own, Connor.” He says ushering the android towards the break room. The two proceed to hide behind a large pillar near the entrance of the break room.  
“If you’d like Lieutenant, I could stealthily interface with RK900’s operating system. That way I’d be able to view what’s going on from his perspective, and we could evaluate if intervention is necessary. However, I do advise against that, it would be a breach of your coworkers privacy and could result in an altercation.”  
“Eh… Gavin’s an asshole anyway. Go for it, bud.”  
Connor’s eyes blink rapidly as he makes cyber-connective contact with RK900. “Prototype model RK900 visuals achieved, now connecting to audio reciprocal devices.”  
“Great… talk me through what’s goin on, Connor.” Hank says, leaning to the side of the pillar for a better view.  
“Nines, come on…” Detective Reed whispers, caressing RK’s cheek.  
“The others will find out, Gavin. It’s best if our relationship remains professional while at work.” RK’s LED shifts to a worrisome red, briefly.  
“When have I ever been the professional type?” Gavin chuckles softly.  
“Well you are very ill tempered, stubborn, and argumentative. And you typically lash out at suspects, when interrogating them.” RK900 pauses, placing an “unskinned” hand on Reed’s chest.  
“That’s odd.” Connor whispers.  
“What? What’s going on?” asks Hank.  
“When RK touched Detective Reed, his appearance cloaking device was temporarily disabled.”  
“And.. that’s supposed to mean?”  
“Well typically, when two androids touch a small part of their human integration device will disable. It’s seen as a sign of companionship or even affection.”  
“So Reed’s flirting with the robot? Jesus Christ.”  
“No that can’t be. For that to be possible RK900 would have to be a deviant. Last time we interfaced his software was up Cyberlife factory standards.”  
“It didn’t take long for you to become deviant, Connor. Maybe RK’s had a change of heart recently.”  
Gavin leans in closer to RK, causing him to wince anxiously. “I-I mean a human and his android partner? Having a romantic relationship? This could be extremely scandalous.”  
“How do you expect me to keep my hands off you, when you’re so fuckin’ cute?” Gavin runs his fingers through RK’s soft brunette bangs.  
Nines’ thirium pump flutters in his chest. “Well, one of my primary features is being aesthetically pleasing to humans, making integration simple.” He chuckles, snapping back flirtatiously. Gavin grabs RK900 by the jacket, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss.  
“ They’re… kissing?” Connor says slightly louder than intended. He’s clearly shocked, and even somewhat unsettled. Hank stifles a laugh. “I-I felt it.” Connor stammers, his LED twinkles a dim red.  
Hank bites his cheek, snickering profusely. “Oh my fucking god.” He wheezes.  
“I did not particularly enjoy that, Luetenient.” Connor furrows his brow, folding his arms. Kissing was bad enough, but from his rival, Gavin Reed? No thank you.  
“I know, I know… Gavin’s a prick and you’d rather be kissing that Chloe-bot or whatever.” Hank teases, elbowing him softly.  
“I suppose Chloe’s pretty, but frankly, I’d rather not.”  
“So what are we doing? I think we gotta tell Fowler. This has gotta be going against all sorts of guidelines.”  
“Forgive my bluntness, Lieutenant, but since when have you cared about guidelines?”  
“Since it means fucking up Gavin’s whole carrer. The guy’s a total dick to you, Connor. I see how he pushes you around. It isn’t right.” Hank begins heading towards Fowler’s office.  
Connor places a hand on his shoulder. “Lietena-... I mean Hank, wait.” Hank gives Connor a look of concern. “We.. you… you can’t. Breaking up a perfectly healthy relationship? It just feels… wrong.”  
“It’s unethical. He’s a fuckin’ android, Connor.”  
“And I’m not?!” Heads turn facing Connor, his voice was louder than expected. His words felt real, even passionate. Though everything else about him was; his emotion was not synthetic.  
Hank pauses, turning away from the Police Chief’s office. “Cole-... Connor, I’m sorry. I guess you just seem more… real, to me.”  
“It’s hard enough for them, navigating a digiromantic relationship, without getting Police Chief Fowler involved. I am deviant, Hank. My feelings, RK’s feelings, they’re just as real as yours. Isn’t this what Markus was fighting for?”  
Hank sighs, quickly returning to his desk with Connor following close behind. “I guess you’re right.”  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor smiles. Hank tries to hold back a smirk. The two return to discussing their previous case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This my first time posting something to AO3. I'm really excited to join this community. All feedback and constructive criticism is encouraged. Thanks!


End file.
